Never Gonna Leave
by lizzierae
Summary: Logan and Camille's life together in the form of the song "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5.


_I don't own Big Time Rush, Maroon 5, or anything else of that sort._

_.._

Logan and Camille Mitchell had been married for 15 years. 15 years of happiness. 15 years of fights. 15 years of excitement. 15 years of love. When Logan thought about it and looked at his beloved wife, curled up in bed next to him with a smile on her perfect face, he couldn't imagine his life any other way.

It was times like this, when they were peacefully lying in their comfortable bed, that Logan loved the most. He could reflect on their day together, their week together, their _life_ together. And as he looked at Camille's sleeping face, a small smile on her lips, he remembered it all, no problem, all the way back to the very first day they met.

_You push me  
>I don't have the strength to<br>Resist or control you  
>Take me down, take me down<em>

He thought back to the times when they first dated, when they were 16.

Camille came flying at the group of boys, clad in a spy outfit. She had that look in her eye. Logan knew what was coming...

SLAP!

"Camille!" He still shrieked, no matter how many times she'd hit him. Even when he totally expected it, which he did, he still let out that high-pitched form of her name in a whiny manner.

She gave Logan a smile and turned to the rest of the boys, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Camille," Kendall, James, and Carlos replied, not even bothering to remove their sunglasses from their eyes to look at her. They knew this routine all too well, yet Logan still seemed to be surprised by their cool actions.

"See ya!" she gave another perky smile, a kiss to Logan's cheek, a happy wave, and she was gone.

Logan looked at his friends, then back at the place where Camille just stood. A smile came upon his lips. He liked the way things were so predictable. He couldn't stop Camille's slaps anymore than he could stop his friends' crazy antics.

_You hurt me  
>But do I deserve this?<br>You make me so nervous  
>Calm me down, calm me down<em>

Tragedy struck in their relationship when she kissed his best friend. Though they were caught up in the acting and Logan knew they'd never hurt him on purpose, there was no denying the fact that they _had_ hurt him.

"I don't understand. You forgive me, but you're breaking up with me?" Camille had given him a confused look as she herself spoke the words. Her usually cool and confident manner and addictive personality Logan came to love so much was hidden behind the hurt, and he knew he caused it. But he had to stop it.

"Camille, 96% of all first romances end in break-ups. You kissing James gives us the perfect opportunity to get ours out of the way now," he replied, being the genius that he always was. He tried to act as cool as possible, but his heart was racing.

"And you're not sad about that?" she questioned.

"_Of course I am!"_ he screamed in his mind. Rather than showing her that, he gave a solemn reply, "Yes. But I'm going to mask my pain by buzz cutting my hair, joining a gym, and nicknaming myself 'The Island'." _"Stupid sarcastic sense of humor..."_ He knew he was just nervous. He was nervous about their relationship. He didn't want to be hurt again. That sarcastic humor only really came out of his mouth when he was nervous. _She _did that to him.

She'd given him a tiny laugh and a grin, "Can we be friends?"

He sighed and stood up from his point on the orange couch in 2J, "Friends it is." He put on his best dimply smile and put his hand out for her to shake.

She shook his hand with a smile, but her eyes were still sad in Logan's eyes. "Umm...maybe we could hug, too? Friends hug, right?" she asked.

"It is the friendly thing to do," he replied and moved to hug her.

They kissed. "_Friends do not kiss!"_ his mind screamed at him. _"Tell her you were kidding! You don't want to break up!"_ But he let out a nervous laugh and some jumbly words instead.

_Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh<em>

He looked at his wife as the memories fluttered back into his mind. He put a gently hand to her cheek and kissed her lips.

"I love you, Camille," he whispered softly. "And I'll never leave you."

"I love you, too, Logan," came her tired, whispered reply.

He smiled.

_So come here  
>And never leave this place<br>Perfection of your face  
>Slows me down, slows me down<em>

He watched her as she danced at prom with Steve What's His Name. Steve with his perfect hair, perfect positive attitude, and perfect way of taking _his_ Camille from him.

That's when he realized he messed up. Big time.

He went straight up to her a week later. He knew what he had to do. He walked right up to the girl of his dreams as she talked to Jo by the poolside and kissed her, straight on the mouth, for all of the Palm Woods to see. And he couldn't be more happy when she kissed him back with just as much passion.

"I love you," he said when they ran out of air. He rested his forehead to hers. "And I want you back." He'd never been more confident.

She gave the world's biggest smile and kissed him once more.

_So fall down  
>I need you to trust me<br>Go easy, don't rush me  
>Help me out, why don't you help me out?<em>

They were 26. He just finished med-school, and they were out at dinner. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose to her.

"Camille," he demanded her undivided attention as he grabbed her hand. "Do you trust me?"

She gave a funny sort of laugh at the stupidity of the question. "With my life," she answered.

"Good," he replied, getting on one knee in front of the entire restaurant. "Will you...umm...uhh..." He held out the ring that was in his pocket and gave a shaky grin, happy she was always willing to cooperate with his nervousness. "Marry me?" he asked with slyness.

She leaned down and kissed him, "Of course I will."  
><em>Wake you up<br>In the middle of the night to say  
>I will never walk away again<br>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

He woke her up more than once, and every time she loved it.

"I love you, and I'll never leave you," he always spoke.

And she always smiled and said she loved him too. He thought she never remembered in the morning, but she always did. And she always looked forward to it during the night.

_So you say "Go, it isn't working"  
>And I say "No, it isn't perfect"<br>So I stay instead  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed<em>

It was a week until their wedding, and Camille was the very definition of "bridezilla". She was so stressed about the wedding, how could she not be?

"You know what? Maybe we should just cancel this whole thing! This whole stupid wedding isn't worth it! I just want everything to be perfect!" she yelled at her soon-to-be husband. It was approximately 2:30 a.m. and all he wanted to do was sleep, when she bombarded him with questions on last minute seating arrangements.

"No, Camille, everything isn't perfect—but you and I are perfect for each other," he said and kissed her.

She fell into his arms and kissed him back, and for a minute, just a minute, nothing else mattered.

_Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>I'd give it all away just to get you back_

_And fake it, fake it all  
>Take what I can get<em>

_Knockin' so loud  
>Can you hear me yet<br>Try to stay awake but you can't forget_

It took all he had not to yell at her when she screamed at him. He had to remember: she was pregnant and moody. But between his seemingly endless hospital work, stress with James and Carlos insisting they to a Big Time Rush reunion tour, though they were all _way_ past the boy band stage, and baby-on-the-way preparation, Logan lost it all at once.

"Camille, I know you're mad for absolutely no reason, but can you shut up for like five minutes?" he yelled. And before he knew it, she ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and proceeded in crying her eyes out.

"Cammy, honey, I didn't mean that," his sweet and soft voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. She didn't answer. He kept knocking, "Please, baby, open the door—I love you and I'm sorry." He wished he hadn't said it. Of all the people to flip out on, why her? Maybe because he loved her the most...and it was just easier that way.

Finally, she opened the door, seeming to hear him, slapped him, and kissed his lips.

_Wake you up  
>In the middle of the night to say<br>I will never walk away again  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh<em>

He knew she needed sleep, she _did_ just give birth to their first child, but he had to tell her.

He bent down and kissed her lips as she slept on the hospital bed, "I love you...and I'll never leave you and our beautiful baby girl."

And as usual, her mumbled reply came, "I love you, too..." It didn't matter how tired she was.

_You say "Go, it isn't working"  
>And I say "No, it isn't perfect"<br>So I stay instead  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh<em>

_Take it, take it all  
><em>_Take all that I have  
>Take it, take it all<br>Take all that I have  
>Take it, take it all<br>Take all that I have  
>Take it, take it all<br>Take all that I have_

_Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have<br>Take it, take it all  
>Take all that I have <em>

It took all he had to love her, but he always would. She was worth it.

And with one final kiss good night and a final "I love you", he finally fell asleep. Each and every one of their days ended with a sweet kiss, and that would continue for the rest of their lives.

Logan and Camille Mitchell had been married for 15 years. They couldn't have been happier.

_.._

_Okay, I really wanted to write something Logan-Camille oriented, sooo...this is it. Is it good? Does it suck? I tried! :)_


End file.
